There are numerous occupations which call for the use of hand-held articles, devices or implements that may be conveniently carried on the belt of the user. Such occupations include police and other emergency service personnel, as well as persons working in the "amber markets", which include tow truck drivers, construction workers, power and telephone line workers and others that utilize vehicles having flashing amber-colored lights.
It is known for such personnel to use specially designed belts adapted to carry a variety of articles. Belts of this nature, such as those worn by construction workers, are oftentimes cumbersome and may not provide means for carrying each specific type of device that may be needed. Other individual article holders designed for carrying a specific device are known. Article holders of this kind are limited to carrying the specific device for which they were designed, however, and are therefore of only limited usefulness.
What is needed is an article holder that is simple to construct and is easily reconfigurable and adaptable to retain any one of a wide variety of articles and that can be carried on the belt of the user thereof to provide easy access to the article.